Data communicated over wires may be distorted by reflections from impedance changes in the wires, and data communicated wirelessly may be distorted by reflections from various objects in the wireless communication media.
An equalizer at the receiver can compensate for this distortion after determining the propagation characteristics of the communication media. Typically, transfer of a fixed training sequence helps determine the propagation characteristics of the communication media. However, the fixed training sequence wastes bandwidth of the communication media.
One or more embodiments of the present invention may address one or more of the above issues.